That's Why I Smile
by Lizzielollipop186
Summary: Oneshot. Rose is nervous about her first day of Hogwarts. Ron reminisces old memories while he tries to sooth her anxieties. I own nothing.


Ron sat sleepy-eyed in his favorite chair. Hermione, he knew, would be fast asleep at this point. And Hugo lost consciousness about three hours ago. But, somehow he knew that Rose would be wide awake at this point. He could hear her faint footsteps every now and then. He knew he should be a parent and march in there to sternly point out the time and demand that she get some sleep. Yes, he should do that... but he's too busy being Daddy.

He remembered the night before his big day. He didn't sleep at all. Although, that was because of all the terrible things that Fred and George said awaited for him at Hogwarts, and he doubted Rose had the same problem. No, he figured she was just a tad anxious. So maybe he should just stay awake until he was sure she was asleep...

Ron's head turned to the sound of a door opening. The sound was followed by the soft pattering of tiny feet. Soon, a little redhead stood before him. Her eyes were wide and sleepless. Her hair looked as if it hadn't been laid on at all. Ron felt himself smiling a bit.

"Come here, love." He held out an arm for her. Silently, but eagerly, she moved to him. She climbed on his lap as she had done so many times before. Ron realized he would miss this.

"Now," he exhaled, "what's got you bugged, eh?" Rose sighed and looked past him.

Rose never was very talkative. She had the brains of her mother, but she lacked the confidence. But Ron could get her to talk. Ron knew more about her than anyone did, because she told him more. She told him everything.

_Rose is a year and a half. Everyone marvels at how much she resembles Ron, but Hermione shows through her curved mouth, which is never moving. Hermione, of course, worries something may be wrong with Rose. She should have said something by now, right?_

_It is at Rose's first Christmas where she finally speaks. Hermione is off talking with Harry, and it's Ron's job to put a cranky Rose down for a nap. As Ron lays her in bed, he realizes it's the first time he's ever really been alone with his daughter. He looks at her. He really gazes into her eyes. They seem to know and accept him. He decided then that he would do anything for her. Anything._

_He hears his mother calling downstairs for him. As he turns to leave, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a baby girl sit up in a bed too large for her. He faintly hears her murmur her first word. _

_"Stay."_

Ron squeezed her around her shoulders. "What is it, Rosie?"

Another sigh comes from a distant Rose. But this is a frustrated, annoyed sigh. With that, she finally looks at her dad. "I don't want to go."

This wasn't what Ron was expecting. He thought her reply would be a "what if" question: "What if I get lost?" "What if the Sorting Hat puts me in Ravenclaw?" What if, what if, what if.

But no, Rose supplied a straight forward, yet not totally honest answer. Because he knew Rose wanted to go, but he did not know what was holding her feelings back.

"Why not?" He pushed the hair out of her eyes. Within them, tears threatened to spill over. Ron, being a father, had the first thought cross his mind with ferocity: Is she okay?

He pulled her into a full hug. "What's wrong, baby?" he began to rock her as she no longer tried to keep control of her emotions.

_Rose is six years old. Her hair is redder and eyes are wider. She has patiently waited four years for the attention would return from her new baby brother, back to her. She didn't realize he was a full time job._

_Ron detected this jealousy early. As did Hermione, but being a mother, she needed to focus more on the baby. Ron had tried to keep the balance between their two children, but found that it was near impossible. As a result, Rose often felt neglected. And she did spend __many nights (after briefly being tucked in by mommy or daddy before they ran back off to the crying baby) in her bed, crying herself into a dream._

_Had Ron known this was something that happened quite often, he probably would have been a little less taken aback when he walked in on one of Rose's tear parties. It was the first time he really saw Rose cry._

_He couldn't bare to watch it._

Rose sniffed and coughed a few times before finally answering. "Because-" sniff, "because I'm gonna miss home. I'm gonna miss Mommy. I'll even miss Hugo. I'll miss you, Daddy." She hugged him back finally and into his neck, she repeated, "I'll miss you."

Ron fought back his own tears, feeling silly for even wanting to cry. He's the grown up. So, why is it that this little girl has the ability to make him feel small?

Right then, he could've told her she didn't have to go. He tried to tell himself that he was happy for her going to Hogwarts. But, as the day neared, he had to admit to himself that he did not want her to go. He would miss her too dearly. And here was his chance (finally!) to tell Rose that she didn't have to go.

But he couldn't do that. That was too selfish. He couldn't allow his wanting her home get in the way of her bright future in magic. So Rose cried. Ron cried as well, but began his father speech.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie." He patted her head and shushed again. "We'll all miss you too. We'll all miss you so much! But you'll see us again before you know it. And if you need anything, we're just an owl away. We'll write constantly if it makes you feel better. I'll be waiting at the train station during Christmas. Then, summer. We'll always be here waiting for you. It's okay." Rose finally silenced as Ron kissed the top of her head.

They continued to rock in quietness for so long that Ron thought that maybe Rose had fallen asleep.

_Rose is only a year old. Ron and Hermione lay in bed, completely exhausted. Neither of them are sleeping, yet neither of them are really awake. They're in a trance of peace because they figure that down the hall lays a little girl who's finally gone to sleep._

_But another scream causes them both to sigh. Simultaneously, they both groan, "I'll go." Which causes a much needed chuckle between the two. They are still smiling as they climb out of bed together, clasp hands, and walk down the hall to a nursery. In the middle of the small room is a crib. In the middle of the crib is a small girl. At the sight of her parents, she stops crying and begins to smile for the first time. _

_They don't mind spending the night in the room with Rose. She eventually falls back asleep, but Ron and Hermione continue to sit in the corner and talk. Hermione sits on Ron's lap in a chair and they just quietly laugh and smile._

_They shared the moment because of the girl who screamed for them._

But Rose hadn't fallen asleep, just took her time to process the words her father had shared with her. She would miss them, but always have her family there for her somehow.

She decided Hogwarts deserved a chance.

She sat up, surprising Ron. Her cheeks had returned to their normal, natural pink color. She was less flustered and felt better, and Ron could see in her eyes that she had plans to board the train tomorrow.

"Thank you, Daddy." She murmured and kissed Ron's cheek. She got up, leaving Ron with a certain sadness.

Ron watched his little girl return to her room, knowing she would sleep well the rest of the night. He then glanced down at his lap, where once sat that same girl. It seemed like the end of the "little girl" era. Tomorrow, she would begin her new journey, leaving behind bedtime stories and sitting on Daddy's lap.

Well, maybe she wouldn't be leaving behind _everything._


End file.
